The roller coaster is a popular amusement ride developed for amusement parks and modern theme parks. Most roller coasters are made up of a track that rises and falls in intricate patterns; sometimes with one or more inversions (the most common being loops) that turn the rider briefly upside down. The track does not necessarily have to be a complete circuit (i.e. a “shuttle”). Most coasters have cars for two, four, or six passengers each, in which the passengers sit to travel around the track. Multiple cars are usually hooked together to form a train.
The train design offers riders sitting in the front car a very different experience from those sitting in the rear car. While the riders in the rear car do not get an unobstructed view, the riders in the front car must wait for the rear car to clear the top of the hill before beginning the acceleration which makes the ride enjoyable; particularly on the first drop, or lift hill which is described below.
The cars on a typical roller coaster are not self-powered. Instead, a standard full-circuit lift-powered coaster is pulled up with a chain or cable along the lift hill to the first peak of the coaster track. Then potential energy becomes kinetic energy as the cars race down the first downward slope. Kinetic energy is converted back into potential energy as the train moves up again to the second peak. This is necessarily lower as some mechanical energy is lost due to friction.
Alternatively, the train may be set into motion by a launch mechanism (flywheel launch, linear induction motors, linear synchronous motors, hydraulic launch, compressed air launch, drive tire, etc.). Some coasters move back and forth along the same section of track; these roller coasters are called shuttles because of this motion and usually run the circuit once with riders moving forwards and then backwards through the same course. Some roller coasters are powered by a kind of locomotive. A brake run at the end of the circuit is the most common method of bringing the roller coaster ride to a stop.
To date, there have been two main types of roller coasters: steel roller coasters and wooden roller coasters. Steel coasters are known for their smooth ride and often convoluted shapes with frequent inversions. Wooden coasters are fondly looked at by coaster enthusiasts for their rough ride and the air-time produced by negative G-forces when the coaster car reaches the top of some hills along the ride.
Coasters come in a multitude of designs. Some designs take their cue from how the rider is positioned to experience the ride. Traditionally, coaster riders sit facing forward in the coaster car, while newer coaster designs have ignored this tradition in the quest for building more exciting, unique ride experiences for the riders. Some coasters seat the passenger in a body-less frame, with the passenger's legs dangling in the air and providing a less obstructed view of the ground, thus providing an extra scare to the passengers. Another variation involves cars that have the riders in a standing position (though still heavily strapped in). Finally, some roller coasters spend some or all of their travel time with the passengers sitting in the opposite direction to their travel, so they cannot see what direction the coaster will travel next. In addition to changing the rider's viewpoint, coaster designs also focus on track styles to make the ride fresh and different from other coasters.
Traditional coasters, however fresh and different from other coasters, do not provide riders with a unique experience from ride to ride. Each coaster is usually confined by the rigidity of the track and the cars. Therefore, what is needed is an amusement attraction which improves on the prior art by providing an experience that is interactive, varies from ride to ride, not hindered by its connection to other “cars” while still providing the speed and thrills, vis-à-vis inversion, sought after by riders.